


Violet on Earth (Late Spring)

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, jonah is a good boyfriend, violet hates earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: a short drabble from a prompt on tumblr, also kind of inspired by the song "First Love/Late Spring" by Mitski





	Violet on Earth (Late Spring)

Earth was a hard place to adjust to. Especially when you were gone from it for ten years. In space, Violet was confident, daring, queen of the universe. On Earth, she was ordinary. Combined with the fact that she was now in her first real relationship, she felt out of place, timid. Jonah was an amazing boyfriend, but monogamy was something new to Violet. Overall, she just didn’t feel like herself.

She sat in the front room of the house, by the window, her head in her hand. The house was empty, her boyfriend running late from work. The tables really had turned for them since returning to Earth. In space, Violet was notorious, a galactic conqueror known for her viciousness as well as her beauty. And since returning to Earth, Jonah’s reputation among Gizmonic Institute employees only became more legendary. He was the hometown hero who survived the experiment of the Satellite of Love. She hated to think of herself as his trophy, the prize the hero brought home from his grand adventure, like in those terrible movies he was once forced to watch. But, everyone seemed to view her this way, no matter what she did. Some days it bothered her more than others. Today was just one of those days.

Her boyfriend came home and found her sitting there with the same forlorn expression on her face, too lost in her own thoughts to notice him entering. “Hey,” he greeted her softly.

She turned to face him. “Hey.” she said back, unsmiling.

He sat next to her by the window. “I heard you weren’t having that great a day…” he pulled a package of Reeses’ out of the pocket of his yellow jumpsuit. “These are your favorite candies, right?”

She smiled, taking the candy from him. She shifted in the seat, crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

“Earth is as dumb as I remembered it being,” she said.

“I know it’s been tough for you to adjust, but I really think you’re doing well. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Hmph…” Instead of giving an actual response, Violet buried her face in Jonah’s chest.

He sighed. “Do you really want to go back to space?”

Violet peeked back up at him. “…No. Not without you. I love you.”

Jonah smiled. “And I love you, Violet.”

Earth was new, and different, and hard sometimes. But being Jonah’s girlfriend was something Violet could get used to.


End file.
